Este rompecabezas arruinado
by Larisa-ts
Summary: Traducción de This ruined puzzle de LandminesLandslides. La mente de Jade es como un rompecabezas arruinado, esparcido en pedazos incoherentes, ¿Qué pasa cuando Tori trata de poner todas las piezas juntas?
1. Chapter 1

Traducción de This ruined Puzzle de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 1

**POV Tori**

Otro día glorioso en la preparatoria Hollywood Arts. Eso no es sarcasmo, aunque pueda sonar a que lo es. Es receso ahora mismo, pero nuestro grupo no está reunido en nuestra mesa de siempre. Cat, Andre, Robbie y yo hemos decidido ir a este nuevo lugar mexicano que acaba de abrir.

"Yo, yo oí que los burritos en Luisa´s saben como si hubieran sido hechos por ángeles" Andre está diciendo.

"Oh, yo amo a los ángeles" Cat chilla, causando que ría. Típico de Cat.

"Lo dudo" Robbie dijo, "Es sólo uno de un millón de lugares mexicanos aquí. Qué te hace pensar que este es mejor que los otros"

"Hombre, un amigo mío comió ahí la semana pasada" Andre insistió, "El dijo que la comida ahí era insuperable"

"Saben", le dije a ambos, "En vez de estar aquí argumentando sobre que tan buena la comida es, podríamos simplemente ir ahí por nosotros mismos y averiguarlo" Todos asintieron y yo deje salir un suspiro de alivio. Ser parte de nuestro pequeño grupo ciertamente ha sido interesante últimamente. Entonces con la disputa del burrito superada, partimos rumbo fuera de la escuela. Mientras caminábamos, note algo que parecía fuera de lugar. Jade está sentada contra una de las paredes de afuera de la escuela, con sus rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho. No me parece correcto, ya que Jade siempre suele tener una multitud con ella en el almuerzo, ya seamos nosotros o alguien más. No es como si ella estuviera sola.

"Oigan chicos" le dije a los demás "¿Por qué no se adelantan? Tengo que ocuparme de algo"

"¿Estás segura?" pregunta Cat "Sólo tenemos poco tiempo para comer, tú sabes"

"No te preocupes" le dije a ella "Los alcanzare, adelántense" Los otros asintieron y empezaron a alejarse. Mientras tanto, me dirijo hacia donde está sentada Jade. "Hola ahí" le digo a ella.

"¿Qué quieres?" me pregunta, levantando su mirada hacia mí. Su voz no está tan furiosa como anticipaba, pero aun tengo la impresión de que no está feliz de verme.

"Sólo quiero hablar" le digo "No es como si tu estuvieras sentada sola en el almuerzo. Sin mencionar que no estás comiendo".

"¿Y a ti que te importa?" Jade pregunto amargamente.

"Sólo quería ver si todo está bien" digo cuidadosamente, tratando de no sonar demasiado como confrontación.

"Eres rara" me dice, dándome una mirada extraña.

"¿En serio?" le pregunto riendo "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, yo no he hecho nada más que ser cruel contigo desde que llegaste a esta escuela y tú vienes aquí para ver si estoy bien" ella dijo.

"Bueno, no todo ha sido malo" le digo con una sonrisa, "Limpiar el auditorio juntas fue algo divertido. Claro, tuvimos que hacer tres detenciones extra por rescatarme, pero aun así. Jade se rió de repente. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" le pregunte.

"No te entiendo," ella dice, "Nada de esto tiene sentido".

"Bueno, ¿qué tipo de persona sería si yo pensara que tú estás sufriendo y no venga a verte para ver si todo está bien?" le pregunte.

"Serías normal," ella me dice "Así es como la gente normal trata a las personas que los dañan".

"Lo normal está sobrevalorado," le digo, repitiendo lo que Andre me dijo en mi primer día.

"Bueno, como sea," ella dice, dándome una mirada dura. "No me siento queriendo hablar sobre esto contigo". Justo después de que dijo esto, su estómago empezó a gruñir.

"Bien," le digo, "Pero, ¿porqué no vienes a Luisa´s conmigo? Necesitas comer algo" Estiro la mano hacia ella, ofreciéndole mi ayuda.

"No quiero ir realmente a ningún lugar," ella dice, volteando a otro lado.

"Si te vas a saltar comidas, te voy a reportar con el consejero," le digo, "Estoy segura que no quieres estar bajo su radar" Jade me dio una mirada desafiante, la cual le regrese con una de las mías. Eventualmente, su rostro se suavizo y dio un suspiro de resignación.

"Está bien," ella dice, tomando mi mano. Le ayudo a ponerse de pie e ir en camino.

**POV Jade**

Tori Vega. No puedo entender a esa chica. Quiero decir, no importa que tan mala sea con ella, es como si a ella no le importara. En ese tiempo yo la incrimine por golpearme y lo descubrió, ella prefirió estar en detención que delatarme. Ella incluso me ayudo con la situación de Beck y eso fue después de que le dijera que no era cool. A ella ni siquiera le importo cuando manche de maquillaje la almohada que su abuela había hecho para ella. Yo supuse que lo que sería correcto sería agradecerle por aguantarme con todo el drama, pero no estoy segura de cómo. Agradecer no es realmente mi especialidad. Oh bueno. Aquí vamos.

"Hey Vega," le llame. Inmediatamente me arrepentí. Mi voz sonó vacilante y nerviosa.

"Tori," me corrigió, haciendo una pausa para voltear hacia mí.

"Cierto, Tori," dije "Escucha, solo quería decir gracias. Tú sabes, por lidiar con todas las cosas que te he hecho pasar" Yo creo que ella se va a reír de mi tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, pero para mi sorpresa no lo hace. Ella sólo niega con la cabeza hacia mí.

"Realmente no es gran cosa," ella dice, "Quiero decir, es como te dije antes; ninguna de las dos va a divertirse en la escuela si estamos peleando todo el tiempo" Yo no respondo esa declaración. En vez de eso, yo solo la sigo en silencio, mirando hacia mis botas y pensando. ¿Debería decirle que estoy pensando? Quizá. A su favor, ella _es_ la única que me ha preguntado realmente. No parece que nadie de mi círculo frecuente este interesado. Todos están muy ocupados con sus propias vidas. Pero ahora mismo no tengo las agallas para preguntárselo. Quizá lo haga cuando mi estómago deje de gruñir.

"Hey Tori," le digo, y ella voltea hacia mi otra vez, "Si le dices a alguien sobre las gracias que te acabo de dar, voy a tirarte los dientes".

"Bien dicho" ella dice, y esta vez sí se ríe, "Mis labios están sellados". Yo asiento silenciosamente y sigo caminando. Eventualmente, Luisa´s está a la vista y sigo a Tori adentro silenciosamente.

* * *

**Pues no se, es la primera historia que subo, voy a estar subiendo traducciones de historias Jori yo creo y así, Bye =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Traducción de This ruined Puzzle de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 2

**POV Andre**

"Oigan, ¿no se está tardando mucho Tori?" Cat está preguntando, "Solo nos quedan como 15 minutos para comer. Si no llega pronto, ella va estar hambrienta".

"¿Por qué crees que pedí tanto?" le pregunto con una sonrisa, "Si Tori no llega aquí, me asegurare que ella reciba las sobras".

"¿No es la que está entrando por la puerta ahora mismo?" Robbie pregunta, apuntando a la entrada del restaurante.

"Tienes razón," Cat dice, "Parece que trajo una invitada también" Echo un vistazo hacia ella. Cat tiene razón. Tori y Jade están caminando juntas hacia nosotros.

"Hey chicos," Tori dice, "Perdón por tardar tanto".

"No hay problema", Robbie responde, "Pero, ¿la trajiste a _ella_?

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?" Tori pregunto, haciendo que Jade luciera un poco incómoda. Puedo entender eso. Jade no está acostumbrado a tener a alguien más defendiéndola. Ella probablemente está tratando de procesar las acciones de Tori. Verán, si Jade va detrás de alguien, ella espera que ellos le respondan o que huyan asustados. Los intentos de Tori de ser amable la han de estar confundiendo. Jade es fácil de leer de esa manera.

"Detente Robbie", le digo, "Si Tori quiere traer a Jade consigo está bien." Tori me dio una mirada de agradecimiento y se sentó, con Jade siguiendo su ejemplo.

"Esto es para ti," Cat dice, empujando un plato con un burrito de res enfrente de Tori.

"Wow," Jade dice, hablando por primera vez desde que llego al restaurante, "Esa cosa es enorme". Justo ene se momento, su estómago gruño.

"Aquí, lo compartiré contigo," Tori dijo, tomando un cuchillo y dividiendo cuidadosamente el burrito a la mitas, "Come". Sin que le dijeran dos veces, Jade toma su mitad del burrito y empieza a atacarlo como si no hubiera visto comida en años. Pensándolo bien, no la he visto en el almuerzo los últimos días.

"Deberías comer más despacio," le digo, lo que hace que ella me dirija una mirada furiosa. Supongo que no le interesa mucho mi consejo. Quizá debería estar interesada, porque ella está empezando a toser.

"Oh por Dios, ¿se está asfixiando?" Cat pregunta alarmada.

"No," Tori dice, "Parece que sólo comió demasiado rápido. Eso no es bueno cuando tienes comida picante. Bueno, no es bueno con ninguna comida, pero especialmente con la picante" Ella toma el vaso con agua que está enfrente de ella y se lo ofrece a Jade. "Bébelo despacio", le dice a Jade, quien toma el vaso y se lo toma cuidadosamente. Eventualmente, recupera la respiración y deja de toser.

"¿Estás bien?" Cat le pregunta a Jade preocupada. Jade asiente lentamente.

"Necesito un poco de aire", ella dice y se levanta de la mesa, caminando hacia afuera,

"Jade ha estado actuando rara últimamente", Robbie dice, "¿Está todo bien con ella?"

"No estoy segura," Tori dice, sonando preocupada, "Creo que algo le preocupa, pero ella no me dice que está pasando".

"Espero que este bien" Cat dice, moviéndose incómodamente en su lugar. Me sorprende un poco, desde que Cat y Jade no son exactamente mejores amigas. No son enemigas tampoco, pero aún así. Por el otro lado, Cat parece capaz de manejar algunos niveles de preocupación que los demás no podemos, cuando ella no parece preocuparle si la juzgan o no.

"Iré afuera y hablare con ella," Tori dice, "Oye Andre, hazme un favor y envuelve la mitad del burrito, ¿lo harías?"

"Claro," le digo, "Te lo llevare después". Me da otra mirada de agradecimiento y se va afuera.

**POV Tori**

El aire afuera de Luisa´s es frío, a pesar del hecho de que son apenas las 12:30 de la tarde. Un poco de brisa ha aparecido desde que traje a Jade aquí. Hablando de Jade, ella está parada contra la pared, mirando fijamente hacia la distancia.

"Hey," le digo, "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Bien," ella dice, "Sólo comí un poco rápido, como dijiste".

"Quizá es porque no has estado comiendo los últimos días," le digo. Lo admito, estoy buscando un poco de información aquí, pero es por su propio bien. Algo obviamente la está molestando y necesita hablar con alguien.

"Mira, te lo dije hace rato," ella dice, "No tengo ganas de hablar ahora mismo. Por favor, sólo déjame sola". Creo que mi pésimo intento de hacerla hablar conmigo era bastante obvio. Espera un minuto, detente ahí. ¿Jade acaba de decir "por favor"? ¿A mí? ¿De todas las personas? Supongo que si esto es lo bastante grande para ella como para hacerla decir algo así, entonces puedo ser paciente con ella.

"Está bien," le digo, "Sólo recuerda que estoy aquí por si cambias de opinión". Le di una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella mira a otro lado.

"Voy a regresar a la escuela ahora", ella dice, incorporándose, "El almuerzo casi termina". Quiero detenerla, pero ella ya se ha ido antes de que pueda decir siquiera algo.

**POV Robbie**

No puedo creer que Tori trajera a Jade a almorzar con ella. Es verdad que Jade parece un poco molesta por algo, entonces puedo entender a Tori queriendo ayudarla, pero traerla a almorzar aquí parece exagerado. Quiero decir, Jade ni siquiera nos agrada. ¿Por qué Tori pensaría que traerla aquí la ayudaría a sentirse mejor? Esa chica es tan difícil de entender. Bueno como sea, Jade se ha ido. Todo el incidente del burrito fue un poco impactante, pero supongo que es algo bueno que ella esté bien.

"Hey", Cat dice, "Hay que irnos".

"Oh, tienes razón", digo viendo mi reloj, "Las clases empiezan pronto, ¿no es así?"

"Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando?" Andre pregunta, "Vámonos". Los tres vamos afuera. Jade y Tori no están más ahí. Supongo que ya se retiraron. Los tres caminamos de regreso sin decir mucho.

* * *

**Pues no se, como estoy en mi semana de vacaciones tratare de terminar esta historia en esta semana, si quieren que traduzca alguna historia o cualquier comentario dejenme un review =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción de This ruined Puzzle de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 3

**POV Jade**

Voy a hacerlo. Tan pronto como salgamos de la clase de Sikowitz. Voy a hablar con Tori sobre que he estado pensando. Tengo que decirle a alguien algo antes de que explote de estrés y ella es la única a quien le ha importado preguntarme. Sin embargo primero tengo que sentarme y ver este ejercicio de actuación. Honestamente, me gustaría pasar un día dentro del cerebro de Sikowitz para ver cómo trabaja. Lucho por mantener mi mente en ver el ejercicio. Lo que sea por evitar que salgan las lágrimas de mis ojos aquí y ahora mismo. Es más difícil de lo que parece, pero supongo que significa que realmente tengo un futuro como actriz. Tomo un respiro profundo y sigo viendo. Eventualmente, la campana suena y los otros estudiantes empiezan a salir. Me siento durante un minuto tratando de conseguir el coraje para hacer esto. Tomo otro respiro y me aproximo a Tori cautelosamente.

"Tori", digo, odiando cuan débil suena mi voz. Ella voltea hacia mí y me siento un poco mejor. Estaba preocupada de que me fuera a ignorar. "Me estaba preguntando…bueno…me estaba preguntando si tu oferta de hablar estaba aun en pie". Ahora ella se empieza a reír. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" le pregunto.

"Jade", ella dice, sonriéndome, "La oferta no tiene fecha de caducidad o algo por el estilo. Si tu quieres hablar, entonces estoy más que dispuesta a escuchar".

"Oh...ok", digo incómodamente, se que debería agradecerle, pero no lo siento dentro de mí en ese momento.

"Vamos a un lugar más privado", ella dice por un momento me pregunto si ella está leyendo mis pensamientos. Ella toma mi mano y me lleva afuera. Una vez afuera, me lleva a una banca y las dos nos sentamos. "Espero que aquí este bien", Tori dice "Algunas veces vengo aquí cuando necesito estar sola con mis pensamientos".

"Supongo que está bien" le digo, "Entonces… no estoy segura de cómo empezar". Empiezo a sentir un poco de pánico. Quizá esto fue una mala idea.

"Está bien", ella me dice, poniendo una mano en mi hombro, "Tomate tu tiempo", asiento lentamente y respiro profundo antes de empezar a hablar.

**POV Tori**

"Es Beck", Jade me dice, "El está ocultándome algo". Estoy un poco sorprendida de escuchar eso. Mantengo mi mano firme en su hombro como un gesto de apoyo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" le pregunto, esperando poder ayudarla.

"Los últimos tres días, el has estado caminando hacia el otro lado cuando me ve en el pasillo", ella dice, "Cuando lo llame, su teléfono suena dos veces y luego va directo al buzón. Él ni siquiera responde mis e-mails o textos". Ella luce realmente rota, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Mira", le digo, apretando su hombro un poco, "Puedo ver que esto está realmente molestándote, así que hablare con Beck por ti"

"¿Harías eso?" me pregunta.

"Claro" respondo. "Tú eres su novia. Si él te está evitando, tienes el derecho a saber el porqué".

"Si, supongo", dice, "Gracias".

"No es nada", le digo, "Solo espera".

**POV Beck**

Los pasillos están llenos, considerando que las clases terminaron hace más de media hora. Finalmente puedo estar fuera de este lugar. Espero pueda salir sin que Jade me vea. Sé que evitarla no es lo correcto, pero si voy y le digo como me siento, ella no lo entendería. Miro cuidadosamente alrededor de la salida más cercana para ver si está ahí, pero parece que está en otro lado. Empiezo a dirigirme hacia la puerta cuando una voz me llama.

"¡Beck!" la voz llama y me giro para ver a Tori venir detrás de mí. Luce cansada, como si hubiera corrido hasta aquí, "He estado buscándote en todos lados. Necesito hablar contigo".

"¿No puede esperar?" le pregunto, esperando no sonar agitado, "Realmente necesito salir de aquí".

"¿Antes de que Jade te vea?" ella pregunta en un tono que me hace sentir abofeteado en la cara, "¿Por qué la estás evitando?"

"No es como si…" empiezo a decir, pero ella me interrumpe.

"¿Enserio?" me pregunta, "Porque huir de ella en los pasillos, no atendiendo sus llamadas e ignorando sus mensajes de texto puede considerarse como evitar. Así que, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Mira, no puedo decírtelo", le respondo, tratando de salir de esta situación tan pronto como me sea posible.

"Bien", ella dice, "Pero mejor se lo dices a Jade. Ella se está desesperando acerca de esto y francamente, le debes una explicación. "Sus palabras me calan un poco, pero en cierta forma supongo que ella tiene un ponto. No creí que le molestara a Jade tanto. Nada parece molestarla, así que supuse que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Supongo que estaba equivocado. Pero cuando le diga a Jade lo que estoy pensando, no le va a gustar nada.

"Bien entonces", le digo a Tori, "Le diré a ella porque la estoy evitando".

"Bien", Tori dice, "Trata de no olvidarlo", asiento, sabiendo que Tori me va a perseguir y regañar tantas veces como sea necesario. Ella parece satisfecha y se va, dejándome solo.

* * *

**Este esta cortito, pero el 4 que ya termine de traducir y subiré mañana está un poco más largo y pues no se mañana que lo vean ya me dicen que tal les parece (mañana porque aquí ya va a ser media noche) Así que ya me voy a dormir y en cuanto traduzca el 5 subiré el 4. Buenas noches (o días o tardes, dependiendo de la hora en que lean esto) =D**


	4. Chapter 4

Traducción de This ruined Puzzle de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 4

**POV Tori**

Escuela otra vez. No he visto a Jade desde nuestra conversación ayer. Espero este bien. Tengo a Cat vigilándola para estar segura de que se está cuidando, aunque probablemente ella lo hubiera hecho sin que yo se lo hubiera pedido. Algo de lo que puedo estar segura es que si Beck sigue evitándola, voy a quemarlo vivo. Mientras tanto, tengo algo más en la mente. El dilema del instrumento. El corno francés definitivamente no está dando resultado. Aparte, soy una cantante. Necesito un instrumento que me permita cantar, por lo que estoy viendo imágenes de guitarras mientras camino por el pasillo. Estoy en camino a mi clase de música, lo cual parece lo apropiado que debería estar haciendo. Pero hay tantas de donde escoger: ¿Eléctrica o acústica? Cuerdas de baja o alta tensión. Quizá media, veo a Andre en el pasillo y se me ocurre que él podría saber.

"Hay, Andre", lo llamo, "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Seguro", él dice, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy viendo guitarras" le digo "Estaba esperando que me aconsejaras sobre qué tipo debería comprar. No me puedo decidir sobre elegir una acústica o una eléctrica, o que tipo de cuerdas debería conseguir".

"Veamos", dice, "Bueno, como principiante, quizá quieras empezar con una acústica. Creo que realmente servirá con el tipo de canciones que tu cantas también. En cuanto a las cuerdas, con cuerdas de bronce de baja tensión. Alta tensión puede ser difícil de manejar cuando estás empezando.

"Gracias Andre", le digo, "Eres el mejor". El niega con la cabeza y ríe.

"No es nada", él dice, "Oye, es mejor ir a clases. No quieres llegar tarde".

"Sí", respondo, "Te alcanzo después". Me apresuro a mi clase de música, con la mente temporalmente ocupada con los pensamientos de las guitarras.

**POV Cat**

Vigilar a Jade sin parecer obvia es incómodo, pero le prometí a Tori que lo haría. Aparte, estoy preocupada por Jade. Veo porque Tori lo está también. Jade ha estado actuando como si algo le molestara últimamente y por alguna razón hoy luce peor. Trate de hablar con ella antes pero ni siquiera me miro, lo cual es raro en ella. No somos mejores amigas ni nada, pero por lo general nuestras conversaciones son bastantes agradables. De cualquier manera, estamos juntas en clase de baile ahora, así que vigilarla no va a ser tan difícil. En los pasillos tengo que tener cuidado de no parecer que la estoy siguiendo. Eso sí, ella es muy buena bailarina. Estamos aprendiendo movimientos de salsa hoy y Jade realmente parece disfrutarlo. Ella siempre luce tan libre cuando baila, como si todo lo que tuviera en mente simplemente desapareciera. Pero estoy preocupada de que tan pronto como suene la campana, lo que según el reloj de la pared sucederá en otros veinte minutos, la clase terminara y ella volverá a estar de mal humor. Lo he visto antes. Bueno, podría ir con ella por ahora, así que me levanto de mi lugar y empiezo a hacer los movimientos con ella. Puedo ver porque lo disfruta tanto. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pensar sobre los movimientos. Nada más importa.

"El tiempo pasa rápidamente y antes de que sepa que está pasando la campana suena. Ok, lo que sigue es importante. El almuerzo va después de esta clase y se supone que debo contactar a Tori si Jade hace algo más que dirigirse al comedor. Puedo ver porque Tori está preocupada, con Jade saltándose las comidas, que ella ataco viciosamente un burrito ayer y se atraganto con él. Trato de mezclarme con la multitud de gente del almuerzo, pero es difícil porque Jade no va en esa dirección. No es difícil, sin embargo, ella parece estar preocupada por algo más. Ella está bajando las escaleras que llevan al tercer piso. No sé qué haya ahí, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada bueno. Dejo de seguirla y saco mi celular del bolsillo. Lo prendo y marco el número de Tori rápidamente.

**POV Jade**

La puerta de acceso al tejado debe de estar por aquí en algún lugar. Tori va a estar tan furiosa conmigo por lo que voy a hacer, pero no me importa. Hay algunas cosas que ella no entiende. Miro hacia mis botas mientras pienso en todo lo que ha pasado. No puedo creer que sea así como realmente se siente Beck. Sólo quiero que el dolor se vaya. No sólo el dolor que siento, sino el dolor que les causo a los demás. Las lágrimas caen por mi cara y caen a mí alrededor mientras que yo localizo la puerta de acceso al techo y la abro, salgo a la azotea. Aquí esta. El fin de todo. Me muevo tranquilamente hacia la orilla de la azotea. Me siento asustada, pero sé que esta solo es mi respuesta de supervivencia. Voy a hacer esto. Voy a terminar el curso de lo que es mi vida aquí y ahora mismo. Doy un paso más a la orilla. Sólo un paso más es lo que hace falta.

"Jade", la voz de Tori me llama desde la puerta. "No lo hagas" Algo en su voz me hace girar. Ella camina hacia mí.

"¡Aléjate!" le grito, "¡Eso es lo suficientemente cerca!"

"Está bien", ella dice gentilmente.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" le exigí.

"Cat", ella dice en un tono de voz calmado. "La he tenido vigilándote para asegurarme que estabas bien. Cuando me dijo que fuiste al tercer piso, la única razón en la que pude pensar por la cual irías ahí sería para dirigirte a la azotea".

"¡No trates de detenerme!" le grito, las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mi cara, "¡Esto es algo que tengo que hacer!".

"No lo entiendo", Tori dice, "¿No fue Beck a hablar contigo?"

"Él me _dejo_" le digo histéricamente, "Él dijo que yo no era más la chica de la que él se enamoro. Él hablo de la forma en la que he estado actuando contigo y dijo que la Jade de la que él se enamoro no era así".

"¿Dijo a qué se refería?" Tori me pregunto, usando aún ese tono gentil en su voz.

"¡Yo sé a qué se refiere!" digo a través de las lágrimas, "Él se refiere a la manera en la que he tenido miedo de perderlo por ti. Él dijo que la Jade de la que se enamoro lo conocía mejor que eso".

"¿Tú crees que vas a perder a Beck por mi?" ella dijo, sonando más que un poco sorprendida.

"Tú eres todo lo que yo no he sido" le digo, asombrada de que pueda admitir eso frente a ella, "Tú eres hermosa, cuando yo sólo soy simple. Tú tienes este maravilloso talento como cantante, mientras que yo tengo que trabajar sin descanso para ser buena actuando. Tú eres claramente mejor que yo. ¿Por qué no habría de estar preocupada de perderlo por ti?"

"Jade", ella dice, "Nada de eso es verdad. Tú no eres simple. No sé cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso sobre ti misma. Beck nunca se fijaría en alguien que es simple. En cuanto a talento, eso no significa que yo sea mejor que tú, solo significa que tengo suerte. Tú eres una actriz asombrosa. Tú trabajas más duro que cualquier otro que jamás haya visto y tú eres realmente buena".

"¡No importa!" le grito, "¡Beck se ha ido! ¡Él era lo único constante y bueno que tenía aquí y ahora lo he alejado justo como lo he hecho con todo lo demás!"

"Eso no es verdad", ella dice otra vez, "Beck no es lo único bueno que tienes aquí. Estoy aquí para ti y también lo está Cat. Te ayudaremos.

"No hay manera de que Cat esté ahí por mi", le respondo, "Ella sabe qué tipo de persona soy".

"Si no me crees, mira hacia abajo al suelo" Tori dice. De mala gana, hago lo que me dice y me asombro por lo que veo. Cat está parada directamente debajo de mí con sus brazos extendidos. Sé que es ella porque puedo reconocerla por su cabello rojo. "¿Lo ves?" Tori pregunta, "Si tu saltas, Cat está preparada para atraparte, incluso si ella se hiere a si misma haciéndolo". Ella tiene razón. Wow. Cat es una chica asombrosa. Volteo hacia Tori, quien ahora está parada cerca de la orilla con ambos brazos extendidos hacia mí. "Por favor" ella dice suavemente, "Por favor bájate. Te ayudare a superarlo. No tienes que terminar tu propia vida". Miro a la nada por un momento, más insegura de mí misma que nunca. Sé que esto va a ser difícil, pero creo que quizá debería realmente dejarla ayudarme.

"Ok", le digo tranquilamente, pisando abajo y callendo en los brazos de Tori. Lágrimas caen de mis ojos otra vez. Ella me envuelve en un abrazo y yo entierro mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Está bien" ella susurra amablemente, "Llora todo lo que necesites".

"Manzanas" digo a través de las lágrimas.

"¿Hmmm?" ella me pregunta.

"Tu cabello", le digo. Mirándola y sonriéndole ligeramente, "Huele como a manzanas".

* * *

**Como les dije, este está un poco más largo y pues el 5 está todavía más largo, en un rato empiezo a traducir el 6 y en cuanto lo acabe subo el 5, espero terminar la historia en 2 días porque se supone tendría que estar adelantando mi tarea de el rostro de San Juan Bautista de la Salle y así, bueno, que tengan buen día. Cualquier queja, sugerencia, corrección no duden en decirla =D**


	5. Chapter 5

Traducción de This ruined Puzzle de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 5

**POV Tori**

Estamos ahora en mi casa. Traje a Jade aquí después de la escuela. Pensé que como todos estaban sobre ella en la escuela, ella probablemente apreciaría no tener que lidiar con sus padres haciendo lo mismo.

"Sabes, no tienes que hacer esto", ella dice, "Mis padres están tan metidos en su propio mundo pequeño que a ellos probablemente no les preocupe algo como esto".

"Quiero hacer esto", le digo, "Y no puedes decirlo enserio. Estoy segura de que tus padres si se preocupan por ti".

"¿Alguna vez has conocido a mis padres?", Jade pregunta, "La dos personas más ensimismadas que hallas conocido. Supongo que de ahí es de donde lo saque".

"Hey, nada de autocompasión bajo mi cuidado", le digo con una sonrisa. "Sólo ponte cómoda".

"¿Estás segura de que trina estará de acuerdo con esto?", me pregunta, con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

"Ella lo tolerara o yo tirare su set de maquillaje por el inodoro", le respondo, haciendo que Jade ría.

"Sabes, yo realmente te malinterprete" Jade dice, "Ahora tengo un gran problema".

"¿Problema?" le pregunto, "¿Qué tipo de problema?"

"Bueno, he estado pensando en todas las cosas que has hecho por mí", dice, "y no creo que pueda hacer lo suficiente para compensarte".

"Bueno, yo sé cómo puedes empezar", le digo, "Trata de sonreír más seguido. Tienes una sonrisa hermosa. Es un crimen que la escondas de la gente a tu alrededor".

"¿Sonreír eh?" Jade dice, tratando de hacerlo. Eventualmente una pequeña sonrisa atraviesa sus labios, "¿Qué tal eso?"

"Perfecto", le digo y me dispara otra. Sus ojos vagan por la mesa, donde está una revista de guitarras.

"¿Te gustan las guitarras?" me pregunta.

"Bueno, tengo que tocar un instrumento y creí que podría tocar este y cantar al mismo tiempo", le digo.

"Necesitas alguien que te enseñe, ¿cierto?" ella me pregunta.

"Supongo", digo, "¿Es eso una oferta?" Ella ríe ligeramente.

"Sí", ella dice, "Bueno, llámalo parte de mi compensación".

"Jade, tú no tienes nada que compensarme", le digo, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

"Quiero hacerlo", ella dice, "Sé que no lo parece al principio, pero tengo principios. Si alguien hace algo lindo por mí, entonces yo debo hacer algo por ellos. Así es como soy". Tengo que admitirlo. Estoy impresionada. Jade es realmente buena.

"Está bien, en ese caso acepto la oferta", le digo, "Pero a cambio, considera tu deuda pagada. Y la próxima vez que haga algo lindo por ti, tu no me deberás nada".

"¿Estás segura?" ella me pregunta, mirándome un poco confundida.

"Sí", le digo, "Sabes, algunas veces las personas simplemente hacen cosas por ser amables. No te tienes que preocupar siempre por devolver el favor".

"Supongo", ella dice, "¿Entonces puedo pedirte algo grande entonces?"

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunto.

"Creo que tienes razón", ella dice, "Sobre mis padres quiero decir. No creo realmente poder enfrentarlos. Sin mencionar a mi hermana".

"¿Tienes una hermana?" le pregunto.

"Sí, la pequeña señorita perfecta", ella dice, frunciendo el seño un poco, "Va a una escuela 'normal', no tiene 'sueños locos' de ser actriz, y tiene buenas notas en 'materias que realmente importan'" Su discurso en puntuado por comillas en el aire.

"¿Tus padres realmente dicen esas cosas?" Pregunto.

"_Todos _dicen esas cosas", me dice enojada, "Aparentemente soy el raro espectáculo de mi familia". Ahora ella se ve realmente triste.

"Bueno, yo no te veo como un raro espectáculo", le digo, "Entonces, ¿Cuál es el favor que querías pedirme?"

"Bueno, estaba esperando que me dejaras quedarme aquí por un tiempo", ella dice, "Quiero decir, no te estorbare ni nada. Ni siquiera me importa dormir en el sofá".

"Claro", le digo, "Quédate tanto como lo quieras" Le doy una pequeña sonrisa y ella me la devuelve.

**POV Jade**

No puedo creer que ella accediera. Quiero decir, a la mayoría de los que se los he preguntado empiezan a hablar de lo que sus padres dirían o algo así., pero Tori simplemente accedió como si no fuera la gran cosa. Estoy feliz de que lo hiciera, pero también me siento un poco mal. Quiero decir, todo este tiempo que he estado enojada con ella pero realmente nunca vi el tipo de persona que es. Trate de mantener ese pensamiento lejos de mi mente, sabiendo que ella no quiere que me deprimiera.

"Voy a necesitar ir a mi casa y tomar un poco de ropa", le digo, "Y ya que no quiero que mis padres me vean, quizá necesitaré tu ayuda para que vigiles por la ventana". La ventana de mi habitación es tan alta como yo, pero la subida es por una pared escarpada. . Lo sé porque me he escapado por ahí un par de veces. Nunca he tratado en _entrar _por ahí, así que probablemente sea mejor si tengo ayuda.

"¿Ayudarte a irrumpir en tu propia casa?", Tori dice, "Cuenta conmigo". Ella sonríe y empiezo a reír.

"Gracias" digo, "Eres impresionante".

"Por ahora, ¿por qué no tomas una siesta?" me dice, "Has pasado por mucho. Podemor ir en un par de horas".

"Suena como un plan" digo, "Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Has estado aguantándome todo el día. Probablemente deberías descansar también".

"Ok", ella dice "Te veo en un par de horas" Se dirige hacia arriba pronto desaparece de mi vista. No me toma mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo silencioso que está aquí sin ella. De todas maneras, estoy sintiendo un poco de sueño, así que decido tomar su consejo. Me quito las botas y me acuesto en el sillón sin tomar una maneta o algo. No me toma mucho tiempo quedarme dormida.

**POV Trina**

Hogar dulce hogar por fin. Después de la escuela fui a la plaza y mire vestidos, pero la mayoría eran poco convincentes. ¿Por qué la plaza no puede estar al tanto de la moda? Me fastidie tanto que me tuve que ir después de una hora. Claro, ahora mi fastidio se ha duplicado. ¿Por qué? Porque apenas he abierto la puerta y veo a Jade West dormida en el sillón de nuestra sala. ¿Qué está ella haciendo aquí? Sé que es el pequeño caso de caridad de Tori, pero dejarla que se quede no está bien. Voy rápido al cuarto de Tori y empiezo a tocar la puerta. Después de un par de minutos de hacer eso, la abre. Juzgando por su cabello, supongo que estaba dormida.

"¿Qué quieres Trina?" pregunta, "No tengo idea de donde está tu brillo labial".

"¿Qué está haciendo Jade West aquí?" demando, "¿Por qué está durmiendo en nuestro sofá?"

"Ella es mi invitada", me dice Tori, alzando la voz, "Ella no puede ir y enfrentar a sus padres ahora mismo".

"Esa no es razón para traerla aquí", le digo, alzando mi voz al mismo tono que el de ella, "No puedes traerla como si fuera un gato callejero. Ve y dile que se tiene que ir. ¡Ahora!"

"Eso no va suceder" Tori me dice firmemente, "Puede que lo hayas olvidado, pero mamá y papá nos criaron para ayudar a los demás si tenemos la oportunidad. No la voy a echar.

"Bien", le digo, "Entonces lo haré yo".

"Lo haces y tu set completo de cosméticos se va a ir por el inodoro antes de que siquiera te des cuenta de lo que está sucediendo" ella me advierte.

"¡No lo harías!" le digo.

"¡Pruébame!" ella dice. Yo la miro desafiantemente, pero sé que ella realmente va hacer lo que dice y yo no quiero tener que comprar otro set de maquillaje nuevo.

"Bien", le digo, "Déjala quedarse si quieres, pero no voy a levantar ni un dedo para ayudarla. Ella es tu caso de caridad, tu lidiarás con ella".

"Esa es mi intención", Tori dice, "No te preocupes, no te voy a pedir ninguna ayuda". Asiento silenciosamente, aún un poco enojada, y me voy a mi habitación para estar sola.

* * *

**Ya casi llegamos a la mitad y el siguiente capítulo está muy bueno, pues ya en un rato más lo subo y me voy a tratar de apurar, porque me puse a ver tiempos y lo tengo que acabar mañana porque el viernes voy a ir a mi comunidad de misiones y no voy a terner tiempo :)**

**Disfrutenlo **


	6. Chapter 6

Traducción de This ruined Puzzle de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 6

**POV Cat**

No he visto a Jade desde el incidente del almuerzo. Estoy feliz de que no haya saltado. Claro, si lo hubiera hecho la hubiera atrapado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque ahora estoy realmente preocupada por ella. ¿Qué la pudo haber herido tanto como para querer suicidarse? Bueno, lo que sea que haya sido, estoy feliz de que Tori haya podido hablar con ella. Tori es una chica maravillosa, ser capaz de olvidar toda la historia entre ella y Jade como si nada. Como sea, estoy de camino a mi casa ahora, estuve en la casa de Jade y vi que ella no estaba en casa. Eso me hace preocuparme más. Si Jade no regreso a casa, entonces, ¿a dónde fue? ¿Qué si está sola en algún lugar ahora mismo? Debe sentirse muy triste. Tomo mi celular y voy rápidamente a mi lista de contactos. Decido intentar con Andre primero, ya que él está al tanto de todo en la escuela. Después de marcar su número, espero pacientemente a que conteste.

"Hola rojita", responde Andre, "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Has visto a Jade?" le pregunto, segura de que mi voz sale con un poco de pánico.

"¿Jade?" me pregunta Andre, "No desde la última clase del día. Pero escuche alguien decir que la vio irse con Tori. ¿Por qué no tratas con ella?"

"Ok", le digo, "Gracias Andre".

"No hay problema rojita", le respondo, "Y no te preocupes demasiado. Estoy seguro de que Jade está bien" Él cuelga y empiezo a marcarle a Tori. Suena un par de veces y Tori contesta.

"¿Cat?" me pregunta, "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Sólo quería saber si has visto a Jade", le digo rápidamente, "Fui a su casa a verla, pero ella no estaba. Estoy realmente preocupada por ella y Andre me dijo que te fuiste con ella". Ahora sé que soné histérica.

"Wow Cat, tranquila", me dice, "Jade está aquí conmigo. Toma, te dejo para que hables con ella". Hay un silencio por un momento y entonces la voz de Jade suena del otro lado del teléfono.

"Hey Cat", ella dice, "¿Cómo estás?"

"Jade" digo con alivio en mi voz, "He estado tan preocupada. ¿Estás bien? Fui a tu casa después de la escuela y no estabas.

"Estoy bien", dice Jade, su voz suena algo quedito, tranquila, "Me voy a quedar en casa de Tori por un tiempo. No puedo lidiar con mi familia ahora mismo".

"Oh", digo, sintiéndome un poco mejor, "Ya veo. Bueno, realmente me alegro de que estés bien".

"Escucha Cat, sé que no digo esto muy a menudo, pero gracias", ella dice, "Es realmente amable de tu parte estar preocupada por mí de esa manera".

"No tienes que agradecerme", le digo, "Nos vemos luego Jade".

"Sí, luego", ella dice antes de colgar el teléfono.

Termino la llamada con Cat y le devuelvo su celular a Tori, van dos horas desde que salí de la escuela, 15 minutos más o menos. Cat me llamo porque vio que no estaba en casa. Sí me llamo justo después de averiguarlo, entonces sólo tiene sentido si ella se fue caminando de la escuela a mi casa. Ella debe haber estado _realmente _preocupada si hizo todo eso. Nunca pensé realmente que Cat se preocupara tanto por mí. Tengo que empezar a conocer a la gente mejor.

"¿No necesitamos ir a tu casa todavía?" Tori dice, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

"Oh sí", le digo, "Perdón, me distraje un poco. Es increíble que Cat se preocupe tanto por mí".

"Cat es una buena chica", Tori dice, ella parece tener trastorno de déficit de atención algunas veces, pero su corazón está en el lugar adecuado.

"Sí, eso parece", le digo, "Ven, vamos. Espero no te moleste conducir mi carro".

"Eso es genial", ella responde. "Es mejor que caminar. Sólo déjame traerte algo para que guardes tu ropa". Ella sale corriendo de la sala y regresa unos minutos después con una bolsa de lona mediana en su mano. "Creo que esto funcionara", ella dice. Asiento y nos dirigimos a mi carro. Tengo las llaves en mi bolsillo, así que las agarro y enseguida estamos en camino.

El camino no lleva mucho tiempo. Estamos en mi casa en como media hora. Movemos el carro hacia un lugar en donde nadie lo va a notar. Especialmente no quiero que mis padres vean mi auto por la ventana de la sala. Ambas bajamos del carro y dirijo a Tori hacia la ventana de mi habitación. Alzo ambas manos y sorprendentemente soy capaz de agarrarme del alféizar de la ventana. Me empiezo a jalar hacia arriba, lo cual es engañoso, pero Tori me da una mano y soy capaz de escalar con relativa facilidad. Ella me pasa la bolsa de lona y me dirijo hacia mi tocador. Mientras empiezo a abrir los cajones silenciosamente y empiezo a llenar la bolsa con ropa, puedo oír el sonido familiar de mi casa. La pequeña señorita perfecta está en su dormitorio chateando con algún amigo que no conozco. Mi papá está arriba en su estudió escribiendo en su computadora, probablemente elaborando algo en sus hojas de cálculo. Verán, mi padre tiene un negocio de paisajismo que dirige desde casa. La única persona a la que no escucho es a mi mamá. Ella debe estar afuera cazando a su próxima víctima. Mamá es fotógrafa de un tabloide. En otras palabras, a ella le pagan toneladas de dinero por tomar fotografías embarazosas de la elite de Hollywood. Es desagradable realmente. Su carrera no es algo de lo que yo este orgullosa.

Me apresuro y termino de sacar la ropa de mi vestidor. Por suerte la bolsa es lo bastante grande, así que tengo suficiente por un tiempo. Eso es bueno, porque quizá no me sienta con ganas de volver a aquí por un tiempo. Cuidadosamente aviento la bolsa a Tori por la ventana y bajo por la pared de la misma manera en la que siempre lo hago. Me las arreglo para que nadie me escuche. Tampoco es como si me escucharan.

"Ven, vamos". Le digo a Tori. Rápidamente nos dirigimos al carro y Tori pone la bolsa en el asiento trasero. Enciendo el carro y nos vamos.

**POV Tori**

Jade estuvo en silencio la mayoría del camino de regreso. Después de cómo 15 minutos decidí que necesitaba preguntarle en que está pensando.

"¿Todo está bien?" le pregunto, "Parece como si algo te preocupara".

"¿Todo va a estar bien entre Trina y tú?" me pregunta.

"¿Uh?" ¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunto.

"Ustedes dos parecían estar tensas entre ustedes cuando nos fuimos", dijo.

"Oh, eso", le digo encogiéndome de hombros, "Trina sólo estaba siendo un poco obstinada sobre tenerte en casa. Tan pronto como le compre algo como un vestido para sol, lo superara".

"Mira, es enserio", ella dice, "No las quiero ver a ustedes dos pelear. Si no tienen cuidado, terminaran como mi hermana y yo. ¿Te das cuenta de que ella y yo no hemos tenido una conversación significativa en 3 años?"

"En serio, no te preocupes", le aseguro, "Trina y yo estaremos bien. En cuanto a tu hermana, estoy segura de que ustedes estarán bien también. Sólo que puede llevar un tiempo". Ella me mira indecisa por un momento antes de quedarse callada de nuevo.

Cuan regresamos a mi casa, me bajo del carro y tomo la bolsa del asiento trasero. Mientras estoy atravesando la puerta, Jade me dice algo.

"¿Tori?" ella me pregunta, su voz suena temblorosa.

"¿Sí?" le pregunto yo.

"Hay algo que de verdad necesito decirte", ella dice, "Y probablemente te vas a reír de mi".

"No lo hare", le aseguro, "Puedes decirme lo que sea". Pongo la bolsa en el suelo y me dirijo hacia ella, poniendo una mano de alivio en su hombro.

"Bueno", ella dice, "No estoy segura de cómo decir esto, así que voy a ir al grano. Tori, creo que me enamore de ti". Por un momento me aturdí. No estoy exactamente segura de cómo responder. "Anda", Jade dice, "Ríete de mí. Dime que es lo más tonto que hayas oído. Pero tú has sido buena conmigo desde la primera vez que te conocí, incluso después de todas esas veces que yo he sido horrible contigo. Ni siquiera lo sabía entonces, pero realmente tengo estos sentimientos por ti. Te amo". Lágrimas están cayendo de sus ojos. No digo nada por un minuto y entonces le doy una sonrisa cálida.

"No es lo más tonto que he oído", le digo mientras me acerco a ella y la tomo en un abrazo. "Es hermoso. Y honestamente Jade, creo que yo también estoy enamorada de ti". Ella me mira, las lágrimas aún cayendo por sus ojos.

"¿En serio?" me pregunta.

"¿Haría esto si no estuviera hablando en serio?" le pregunto antes de darle un beso suave en los labios. Ella cierra los ojos y parece disfrutarlo. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos antes de separarnos.

"Eso fue asombroso", ella dice, sonriéndome.

"Sí", le digo, "En verdad lo fue".

"Bueno, supongo que ahora que ambas dijimos lo que sentimos, podemos ir y pasar las próximas seis horas viendo películas malas o algo así", Jade dice, sonriéndome ligeramente.

"Suena como un plan para mí", le digo, "Pero quizá no tanto tiempo. _Tenemos _escuela en la mañana.

"Oh sí", ella dice, "Vamos, mejor entramos. Creo que está empezando a hacer frío" Asiento silenciosamente y uso la llave de mi bolsillo para abrir la puerta trasera. Mientras entramos, lo primero que pienso es en lo grandioso que hoy ha sido.

* * *

**Algo rápido como se dieron las cosas, pero muy lindo, pues sólo falta la mitad del fic, hoy seguro subo el 7, pero no se si subire el 8 o hasta mañana, buena tarde =D**

**No olviden dejar un comentario, no puedo creer que ya casi tenga 100 visitantes =) **


	7. Chapter 7

Traducción de This ruined Puzzle de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 7

**POV Jade**

Wow, esto es lindo. Tori y yo estamos sentadas en el sillón juntas, viendo un mal remake de la primera película de Halloween y riendo. Eso sí, la original es mala también, pero ahora no es tiempo para esa discusión. Actualmente mi cabeza está descansando cómodamente en el hombro de Tori mientras la vemos. Yo solía hacer esto con Beck, pero nunca lo sentí como esto. Siempre estaba preocupada por Beck, preguntándome si él se estaría viendo secretamente con otra chica. Con Tori solo me siento en calma y relajada.

"Rob Zombie debería apegarse a la música", Tori remarca, "Él es inútil como director".

"No me gusta su música tampoco", le digo riéndome, "Se que luzco como una chica gótica, pero encuentro que el metal está altamente sobrevalorado. Lo que tú tocas es mucho mejor".

"¿En serio te gusta mi música?" me pregunta, "No creí que fuera de tu estilo".

"Estoy llena de sorpresas", le digo con una sonrisa.

"Sí, lo puedo ver", me dice, "Oh, por cierto, voy a ir a comprar guitarras mañana después de clases, así que si necesitas tomar contigo la llave de repuesto de la casa cuando salgamos de la escuela. Está en la mesa de la cocina.

"Oh, ok", le digo, "¿Estás segura qué no necesitas ayuda para escoger una?"

"No", me dice, "Andre me ayudo temprano, así que más o menos sé que voy a escoger".

"Oh, eso está bien", le respondo. Momentáneamente miro mi reloj. Son casi las diez. Esta es la segunda película que vemos y en lo que nos sentábamos y platicamos de cosas sin sentido por un par de horas. Fue sorprendentemente divertido. Aprendí que a Tori le gusta mucho la ciencia y ella aprendió que yo amo el baile. La otra persona que sabe eso es Cat.

"Hey, deberíamos ir a dormir", le dije, "Si nos dormimos temprano, nos levantamos temprano, ¿no?"

"Sí", Tori dice, deteniendo la película, "Buenas noches Jade".

"Noches", le digo.

**POV Tori**

"No puedo dormir esta noche. Mi reloj digital marca la una de la madrugada. Normalmente duermo como un bebe, pero esta noche es diferente. Estoy feliz de que Jade se esté recuperando. Esta noche realmente nos divertimos. Si alguien me hubieran dicho la primera vez que nos conocimos que las cosas entre Jade y yo serían así, le hubiera dicho que estaba loco. Quiero decir, siempre espere que Jade y yo fuéramos amigas, pero esto es algo que no me hubiera imaginado en mis sueños más locos.

Decidí ir abajo y tomar un vaso de leche que me ayude a dormir. La última vez que tuve un momento de insomnio eso realmente ayudo. Tuve que pasar por la sala para ir a la cocina, cuando vi a Jade acostada en el piso. Su manta a un lado. Debió haberse caído del sillón mientras dormía. Es bastante sorprendente que no la haya despertado. Supongo que tiene el sueño pesado. Pero no puedo dejarla en el suelo así como así, así que me acerque a ella y use la fuerza que tengo para levantar su cuerpo dormido del suelo. Ella no es pesada, así que es bastante fácil. La pongo gentilmente en el sofá y entonces tomo la manta y la cubro cuidadosamente. Me doy cuenta de que está es la primera vez que veo a Jade dormida. Ella luce tranquila, casi en paz. Es diferente a como suele verse en la escuela. Entonces otra vez, quizá sea porque ella está siempre tensa sobre Beck. Es un buen cambio.

Tomo la leche del refrigerador y la vierto en un vaso. Respiro profundo y la tomo lentamente. Algunas personas prefieren leche tibia para esto, pero a mí me gusta fría. Supongo que soy diferente en ese sentido. Bueno, como aprendí del monólogo del pájaro, debo estar a gusto con mis propias decisiones. Me gusta la leche fría cuando no puedo dormir. Así que eso es todo. Tan pronto como termino mi leche, pongo el vaso en el fregadero y subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Me voy de nuevo a la cama, sintiéndome más relajada ahora. En pocos minutos, estoy rumbo a un sueño pacífico.

**POV Beck**

Otro día en la escuela. El primer día desde que rompí con Jade. De todo lo que hablan en la escuela es de ella tratando de suicidarse después de que rompimos, pero de todas las personas Tori hablo con ella y la salvo. La gente ha estado susurrando sobre eso desde que entre a la escuela. Como si los murmullos no fueran suficientes no es _todo_ lo que están haciendo. No, algunos de ellos también me ven fijamente como si hubiera robado la bandera de la escuela o algo así. Esas personas necesitan conseguir una vida. ¿Qué les importa a ellos si Jade y yo seguimos saliendo? Trato de mantener los pensamientos de Jade fuera de mi cabeza. Desafortunadamente lo que veo frente a mi no lo hace más fácil. Jade está caminando en la escuela con _Tori._ No sólo eso, sino que parece que están tomadas de la mano. Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente loco, Jade está sonriendo como un niño en una dulcería. Esto no puede ser lo que creo que es. Jade y Tori… ¿juntas? ¿Románticamente? No puede ser.

Respiro profundo y trato de calmarme. Jade no se suicido y mejor aún, está feliz. Eso es bueno, ¿no? Debo estar feliz de qué le esta yendo bien sin mí, ¿no? Sí. ¿Entonces porque lo que estoy viendo frente a mí me tiene tan molesto?

**POV Cat**

Jade y Tori están entrando a la escuela, tomadas estrechamente de la mano, Jade tiene una sonrisa gigante en la cara. Tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a esto. Estoy contenta de que Jade este feliz, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo suportarlo. Siento como si me hubiera perdido algo. ¿Qué paso después de que Tori y Jade dejaran la escuela juntas? ¿Y que es ese sentimiento de opresión que siento en el fondo de mi pecho? ¿Están Tori y Jade… juntas ahora? No me gusta ese pensamiento. No quiero que Jade este con nadie más. No sé aún como procesar este sentimiento, así que entro a la escuela. Por ahora, sólo necesito pensar.

* * *

**Este esta cortito pero el otro lo compensa, pues yo creo que si alcanzo a subir el 8 en un rato, que tengan buenas noches, si quieren decirme que otra historia traduzca, tengo ya algunas en mente =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Traducción de This ruined Puzzle de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 8

**POV Jade**

La oficina del consejero escolar. Y pensar que yo sería llamada aquí. Supongo que me lo veía venir, pero aún así no quiero estar aquí. Estoy bien ahora, ¿entonces porque tengo que ver aún al consejero? Es estúpido.

"Jade", dice el consejero, "Por favor pasa" Su voz es calmada y tranquila. Supongo que tiene que parecer tranquilizadora, pero no lo es.

"No necesito estar aquí" le digo al consejero, "Lo estoy haciendo bien".

"Trataste de saltar de la azotea", el consejero responde, "No puedes esperar que la escuela simplemente lo deje ir, Jade".

"Estaba molesta", le digo, "Estaba triste porque Beck me dejo, pero estoy bien ahora. Estoy lidiando con ello y no quiero hablar de eso".

"Eso está bien", dice el consejero, "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

"Bueno", digo insegura, "Tú eres un psicólogo, así que ¿tú sabes que motiva a la gente cierto?"

"Supongo que lo hago", él dice. "¿Quieres preguntarme algo?"

"¿Por qué crees que Tori vega siempre está cuidando de mi?" le pregunto.

"Bueno, sólo Tori podría decirte la respuesta de eso", el dice. "Pero si quieres mi opinión, creo que es porque le importas a Tori. Quiere que seas feliz".

"Pero nunca he hecho nada bueno por ella", le digo, "De hecho, desde que llego aquí no he hecho su vida más que miserable".

"Ella obviamente no lo ve de esa forma", dice el consejero, "Creo que deberías estar agradecida de que ella se preocupe lo suficiente para estar ahí por ti".

"Lo estoy", le digo, "Especialmente porque a nadie más le he importado. Quiero decir, todo el tiempo que he estado en la escuela la gente corre espantada de mí, pero ella no lo hizo. Esa es una cualidad que puedo admirar". Me empiezo a dar cuenta de que no sueno como usualmente lo hago.

"Me alegra oír eso", dice el consejero, "Bueno Jade, parece que lo estás haciendo bien, así que voy a dejarte ir ahora. No vas a tener que regresar otra vez". Esas son las palabras que he estado esperando. Me paro, tomo mi mochila y silenciosamente dejo la oficina.

Tan pronto como dejo la oficina, veo mi camino bloqueado por Beck.

"¿Qué quieres Beck?" le pregunto, mirándolo. Aún estoy bastante enojada con él.

"Nunca pensé que fueras bi" él dice, "¿Tori y tú, eh?"

"¿Y a ti qué?" le pregunto. No voy a darle ni una mierda de importancia a lo que me diga.

"No puedes salir con ella", me dice.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué _tú_ aún me amas? Le pregunto mordazmente. "En un poco tarde para tener segundas opiniones. Beck".

"No me hables así", él dice, regresándome la mirada, "Yo te amo. Me preocupo por ti".

"Me botaste Beck", le recordé, "Tan pronto como decidiste que ya no te gustaba más, te deshiciste de mi. Tori estuvo ahí para cuidar de mi".

"Te quiero de regreso Jade", dijo, sonando desesperado.

"Difícil" le digo, pasando a un lado de él, "Lo arruinaste Beck".

"No huyas de mi Jade", el grita, "Esta conversación aún no ha terminado".

"Termino para mí", le digo y me apresuro a clase antes de que pueda detenerme.

**POV Tori**

Esta clase de música es realmente genial. Estamos aprendiendo sobre música antigua hoy. Ragtime y cosas así. Scott Joplin. Qué sujeto. Fuera de mi vista, veo a Jade caminar de regreso al salón. Ella luce bastante angustiada. Ella va atrás y se sienta, mirando hacia el suelo. Ahora estoy preocupada. ¿Qué paso con el consejero? Dándole una mirada de disculpa a la maestra, camino hacia Jade y tomo su mano, jalándola hacia algún lugar tranquilo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto, "¿Paso algo con el consejero?"

"Beck", ella murmura en voz baja.

"¿Qué paso con él?" le pregunto.

"Me abordo saliendo de la oficina del consejero", dice, "Él dice que quiere que volvamos".

"Ya veo", le digo, "Bueno y, ¿_tú_ qué quieres?"

"No estoy interesada en que volvamos", ella dice, "Pero tengo miedo. El parecía bastante molesto. Dijo que la conversación no había terminado. ¿Qué si trata de herirme?"

"¿Crees que lo haría?" le pregunto, "Quiero decir, Beck es bastante tranquilo. ¿Crees que realmente llegue tan lejos esta vez?"

"No lo sé", dice honestamente, "Cuando dijo que quería que regresáramos sonaba como si fuera el fin del mundo si yo dijera no. Pero aún así no estoy interesada en volver con él. Tú eres la única con la que quiero estar".

"Bueno, no te preocupes" le digo esperando que se sienta tranquila, "No voy a dejar que Beck te haga daño. Si hace algo raro, me asegurare de que toda la escuela se entere. Y si va detrás de ti y yo estoy ahí, luchare por protegerte".

"No", ella dice, "No quiero que te pongas en peligro también".

"Es mi decisión", le digo, "No te voy a dejar sola con esto. No sería yo".

"En ese caso, gracias", dice, "Quiero que sepas que en verdad aprecio todo lo que estás haciendo por mi".

"Una vez más, no es nada Jade", le digo, "No te preocupes". Nuestra conversación es interrumpida por la campana. La clase termino. El tiempo se fue volando. "Ven, vamos", le digo a Jade. Ella asiente y nos vamos de ahí. Siento una mano en mi muñeca. Me doy la vuelta y Cat está ahí, mirándonos con un poco de pánico. "Hey Cat, ¿qué pasa?" le pregunto.

"¿Es verdad?" pregunta, "¿Tú y Jade?" miro a Jade, asegurándome si está bien responderle.

"Es verdad", Jade dice y el rostro de Cat recae un poco, "Hey, ¿qué pasa?" Jade preguntándole a alguien qué tiene. Nunca creí ver eso.

"Bueno", Cat dice, "Verás, Jade, la verdad es que me gustas también. Románticamente, me refiero" Jade luce tomada por sorpresa por un minuto y luego su cara recae también.

"No lo sabía", Jade dice, "Lo siento mucho Cat". Cat niega con la cabeza.

"No, está bien" dice, "Lo comprendo" ella luce un poco triste, entonces Jade se acerca y sorprendentemente, abraza a Cat.

"No puedo salir contigo" le dice, "Pero no me importa que seamos amigas".

"Me gusta eso", Cat dice con una sonrisa mientras Jade se aleja.

"Genial", Jade dice sonriendo.

"Hey chicas, me tengo que ir" les digo, "La escuela termino, es hora de que vaya y compre la guitarra".

"Sí, yo debería irme también", Jade dice, "Nos vemos Cat. Y en verdad lo siento". Cat asiente y las tres nos vamos, cada una por su camino.

* * *

**Ahora si, subo los otros 4 mañana, que tengan buena noche =)**

**Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, correciones son bienvenidas.**


	9. Chapter 9

Traducción de This ruined Puzzle de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 9

**POV Jade**

Tori aún no ha vuelto. Supongo que le está tomando tiempo escoger la guitarra que quiere, incluso aunque tuviera una idea de lo que quería. Aún me siento ansiosa mientras me recuesto en el sillón, mirando hacia el techo. Me siento un poco mal por Cat. Nunca supe que sentía eso por mí. Pero estoy en una relación con Tori ahora, entonces es lo que es. No es un pensamiento reconfortante. Espero que Cat esté bien. Sé que tan ansiosa se puede poner cuando ha sido rechazada. Respiro profundo y sigo acostada. Esté sillón es cómodo. No es raro que me quede dormida tan rápido.

"Estoy en casa" Tori dice, entrando por la puerta, Wow, debo haber estado fuera de mí. Ni siquiera la oí abrir la puerta.

"Bienvenida" le digo, "¿Encontraste una buena?"

"Mírala", dice, poniendo la funda de la guitarra sobre mí. Abre los pestillos y muestra el instrumento. Le doy un silbido de apreciación.

"Linda", le digo, "Entonces, ¿estás lista para aprender a tocar esta cosa?"

"Seguro", ella dice.

"Bien", digo, sacando la guitarra de su funda, "Lo primero que debes hacer es afinarla. Ves, cada cuerda se puede apretar de manera individual y cada cuerda tiene un sonido específico que está destinado a producir" Toco la cuerda de Mi grave y voy bajando desde ahí, tocando cada cuerda. "Ok, estás están un poco desafinadas", le digo, "Así se arreglan". Le enseño las clavijas, mostrándole como cada una tensa o afloja una cuerda diferente y luego las ajusto otra vez checando el sonido otra vez.

"Está bien", le digo, "Estás están afinadas. Tienes que volverlas a afinar cada cierto tiempo, serás capaz de hacerlo cuando escuches el sonido adecuado de cada cuerda. Sabrás que está afinado cuando todas las cuerdas hagan el sonido que hicieron justo hace un minuto".

"Ok", dice Tori, "Entonces, ¿ahora qué?"

"Ahora puedo enseñarte", le digo, "Bien, primero vamos con LaMayor **(N/T: Traduje el acorde al sistema europeo que es el más común usado en México. El acorde en el sistema americano sería A) ** Pones tus dedos así". Le demuestro la posición de los dedos. "Ahora solo tocas estás cuerdas" le digo, poniendo los dedos de mi mano derecha y tocando las cuerdas. La guitarra produce un sonido alegre y brillante. Tori sonríe. "Muy bien", le digo, "Ahora es tu turno", le doy la guitarra. La toma insegura y acomoda los de dedos de la misma manera que yo. "Aflójalos un poco" le digo, "Estás presionando demasiado tus dedos. Vas a matar el sonido".

"Correcto", ella dice, relajando los dedos de su mano inquieta un poco. Una vez que sus dedos están acomodados, toca las cuerdas justo como le mostré. El sonido suena tan fresco como lo hizo conmigo.

"Bien", le digo, "Eres natural. Ahora hazlo otra vez". Lo hace otra vez y de nuevo el hermoso sonido de LaMayor es producido. "Está bien", le digo, "Vas a estar rockeando en poco tiempo" La lección va bastante rápido. Tori aprende rápido y no toma mucho tiempo cubrir los acordes básicos. También nos las arreglamos para hacer los séptimos y esas cosas.

"Eso fue muy divertido" dice, "¿Ahora qué?"

"Ahora terminamos por hoy", le respondo, "Has trabajado duro":

"Oh, ok". Ella dice, un poco decepcionada.

"Deberías pasar los próximos días practicando lo que te enseñe", le digo sonriendo, "Así te vas familiarizando y la próxima vez podemos intentar con unas canciones".

"¡Grandioso!" dice, sonriendo.

**POV Tori**

Jade es una maestra maravillosa. Si me sigue enseñando. Lo tender dominado en poco tiempo. Le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa. "Sabes", le digo, "Esa lección me dejo hambrienta. ¿Hacer hamburguesas suena bien?"

"Sólo cada segundo de cada día" ella me dice riendo. Le sonrío y voy a la cocina, buscando en el refrigerador carne para hamburguesas. Estoy segura de que tenemos por aquí en algún lado. Mientras estoy buscando, el timbre suena.

"Yo voy", dice Jade. Finalmente localice las hamburguesas y volteo justo a tiempo para ver a Jade abrir la puerta. Beck está ahí. Me quejo un poco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Beck?" le pregunto.

"Esa no es manera de tratar a alguien que anduvo todo el camino para venir aquí, Tori", él dice, "Vine a hablar con Jade":

"No quiero hablar contigo" Jade dice ásperamente, "Pensé que te había dejado claro la vez pasada que la conversación termino"

"No puedo aceptar eso", Beck dice, "No puedes simplemente abandonarme".

"La última vez que revise, tú la abandonaste primero Beck", le digo, "Le dijiste que ya no era más la chica de la que te habías enamorado. No puedes retractarte de algo así".

"Estaba equivocado", él dice, "Fue algo estúpido que dije" la cara de Jade se suaviza un poco ante esto, pero luego niega con la cabeza.

"Gracias por decir eso", Jade dice, "No sabes lo mucho que significa. Pero no cambia nada. Tori y yo estamos juntas ahora, Beck. Esta es mi decisión y la tome". Beck luce derrotado ante esas palabras y me siento un poco mal por él.

"Supongo que me tengo que ir entonces", él dice, "Lamento no haber podido hacer las cosas bien". Se da la vuelta y se va. Jade cierra la puerta y me mira, se ve un poco triste.

"Es lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer", ella dice, "Él realmente recorrió todo el camino para tratar de arreglar las cosas y yo lo rechace". Ella parece a punto de llorar.

"¿Te arrepientes?" le pregunto suavemente, acercándome a ella y colocando una mano en su hombro.

"No", ella dice, negando con la cabeza, "¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de la decisión que he tomado? Esta relación que tenemos es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado".

"Me alegra escuchar eso", le digo, "No deberías arrepentirte de nada sobre Beck. Él es fuerte. Lo superara".

"Si", ella dice con una pequeña sonrisa, "Estoy bien ahora. Vamos, comamos". Le sonrío y ambas vamos a la cocina para empezar a preparar las hamburguesas.

**POV Beck**

Esto apesta. Grandioso. Pero en cierta forma esperaba eso. Cualquier chispa entre Jade y yo parece haberse ido. Ella está totalmente entregada a Tori. Fue mi culpa por dejarla en primer lugar, así que supongo que no tengo derecho de estar enojado, pero aquí estoy de todas maneras. Ahora estoy tomando el relativamente corto camino de regreso a mi casa, pensando como lo arruine con Jade. Realmente sentía todo lo que dije allá. Las cosas que le dije a Jade cuando rompí con ella fueron estúpidas y no hay nada que no haría para regresar el tiempo, pero es como dijo Tori, no puedo. Supongo que debo superarlo. No es como si Jade fuera la única chica en el planeta. Quizá telefonee a Alyssa Von de nuevo. Siempre nos llevamos muy bien. Será mucho más fácil para nosotros salir sin Jade alrededor.

Mientras caminaba, vi una cabellera roja familiar fuera de mi RV. "¿Cat?" le llamo, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Oh, hey Beck", dice, volteando hacia mí, "Vine a verte para lo del diálogo que Sikowitz nos asigno, pero supongo que acabas de llegar. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"En casa de Tori, tratando de arreglar las cosas con Jade", le digo, "Pero fracase".

"Oh, lo siento", dice, luciendo un poco triste.

"No lo sientas", le digo, "Supongo que lo merezco". Me detengo a pensar por un momento antes de mirar a Cat. "¿Te gustaría pasar?" le ofrezco, "tengo pizza del otro día que podemos recalentar".

"Oh, yay, pizza", dice alegremente, "Claro, cuenta conmigo" Río y tomo la llave de mi bolsillo. Tan pronto como abro, ambos entramos.

* * *

**Un poco tarde pero seguro, en un rato más subo el 10, y para el fin del día terminare los 12, pero la historia tiene una secuela que también traducire =)**


	10. Chapter 10

Traducción de This ruined Puzzle de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 10

**POV Tori**

Han pasado un par de horas desde que Beck se fue. Me alegra que las cosas entre ellos se hayan solucionado, pero ahora Jade luce un poco molesta. "¿Está todo bien?" le pregunto.

"¿Crees que Beck este bien?" pregunta, "Estaba tratando de hacérselo fácil".

"No te preocupes", le digo, "Beck es un chico fuerte. Va a recuperarse".

"¿Lo crees?" pregunta, "No quiero herirlo ni nada".

"Estará bien", le digo. Justo cuando termino la oración la puerta se abre y mi papa entra. "Oh, hola papá", digo, "Bienvenido". Siendo un policía, mi papá suele estar fuera de casa mucho, así que está es una linda sorpresa.

"Hey Tori", dice, "¿Quién es ella?"

"Oh, ella es Jade West", le digo, "Se está quedando aquí por un tiempo", sus ojos se oscurecen un poco.

"Tori, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?" me pregunta. Asiento silenciosamente. Tengo una idea de lo que quiere decirme, pero aún así lo sigo a la cocina. "¿Sabes quién es esa chica, Tori?" me pregunta.

"Sé que es una amiga mía de la escuela", le digo, "¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?"

"Jade West tiene una reputación de huir de casa", me dice, "Incluso paso un mes en la cárcel por tratar de robar un carro. No creo que deba quedarse aquí. No es una buena influencia". Trato de permanecer calmada, sin elevar mi voz. Sé que las preocupaciones de mi papá no son tan irracionales y lo entiendo, pero tengo que convencerlo.

"Mira", le digo calmada, "Tú eres el que siempre me dice que si alguien necesita ayuda y yo tengo el poder de hacer algo, haga algo. Bueno, Jade necesita ayuda. Necesita que alguien esté ahí por ella y ahora mismo yo soy esa persona". Él parece estar escuchando mi punto de vista, que es por lo cual me agrada. Él realmente toma en cuenta lo que tengo que decir, en vez de ignorarme como otros padres lo harían, como, probablemente los padres de Jade lo hacen. "Jade es una buena persona", continuo, "Incluso si ha cometido errores en el pasado ella meceré una segunda oportunidad".

"No sé sobre esto Tori", dice, sin embargo su voz no está tan firme como antes.

"Mira, sólo dale una oportunidad", le digo, "Ella ha pasado por algo realmente difícil recientemente y no puede ir y enfrentar a sus padres". Lo considera un momento y suspira.

"Está bien", dice, "Parece que realmente crees en lo que estás haciendo y respeto eso. Ella es bienvenida a quedarse tanto como lo quiera, pero hay dos condiciones".

"Dilas", le digo, suponiendo que puedo manejarlas cualquiera que sean.

"Primero, tengo que decirle a sus padres que está aquí. Tienen derecho a saber donde está". Asiento con esta. Parece justo. "Segundo, tú eres responsable de que ella se comporte". Asiento de nuevo. Eso no va a ser un problema. Jade no es el tipo de hacer cosas locas. O al menos, ya no mas aparentemente. Él sonríe y sube las escaleras. Giro la cabeza hacia la sala y veo a Jade parada ahí.

"¿Escuchaste todo?" le pregunto.

"La mayoría", ella dice, "Te estoy causando muchos problemas, ¿no es así?"

"No" digo, sacudiendo la cabeza, "Tenerte aquí no es para nada un problema. Yo quiero que te quedes". Ella suspira un poco, sonando aliviada. "¿Es verdad?" le pregunto.

"¿Qué es verdad?" pregunta.

"¿De verdad trataste de robar un carro?" pregunto.

"Sí", dice, "En secundaria. Una época que prefiero olvidar".

"Seguro", digo, entendiendo, "Considéralo olvidado". Le sonrío y me devuelve la sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿decirle a tus padres que estás aquí va a ser un problema?" Ella niega con la cabeza y ríe.

"Son las dos personas más ensimismadas en el mundo, ¿lo recuerdas?" dice con una sonrisa. "No creo que debas preocuparte porque ellos vengan para llevarme a casa. Ellos probablemente estén muy ocupados elogiando a la pequeña señorita perfecta".

"Sabes, ella es tu hermana Jade", digo, "Seguro que es irritante, pero probablemente debería tratar de lidiar con ella. Quiero decir, mírame a mí y a Trina. Algunas veces realmente me molesta. Pero aún así me preocupo por ella, sabes".

"Sé que debería", Jade dice, mirando al suelo fijamente. "pero es como si estuviéramos en diferentes mundos. Siempre todo parece girar para mostrar cuan mejor es ella que yo".

"Ella no es mejor que tu", le aseguro, "Ella sólo es diferente. Ella es buena en la escuela y tú eres buena en cosas creativas. Quien sea que piense que alguna es mejor que la otra está equivocado". Jade parece perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Nunca lo había visto de esa forma", dice después de un momento, "Supongo que puede ser lindo hacer las paces con mi hermana. Quiero decir, es mi familia y en muchas formas he sido injusta con ella". Ella de la nada deja salir una carcajada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" le pregunto.

"Siempre que estoy contigo, es como si viera las cosas mucho más claras", me dice, "Como si todo lo que me molesta desapareciera".

"Me alegra poder ser de ayuda" le digo, bostezando.

"Puedo ver que estás cansada" dice, "Descansemos. Mañana es fin de semana, así que descansemos y luego podemos intentar una o dos canciones con tu guitarra".

"Genial", le digo, "Dulces sueños Jade".

"Igualmente", dice con una sonrisa.

**POV Cat**

Me la pase mejor que nunca esta noche con Beck, considerando que todo lo que hicimos fue conversar mientras comíamos pizza de hace días. Nunca dije "¿Y eso qué significa?" ni una vez. Ni siquiera me sentí ansiosa. Supongo que estar junto a un chico relajado como Beck tiene ese efecto en la gente. Sólo escucharlo parecía calmarme. Puedo ver que vio Jade en él. No es solo atractivo, es un gran chico también. Pero, supongo que probablemente Jade ya no lo veía más así. No después de todo el lío del rompimiento. Me siento un poco mal por ella. Por ambos realmente. Tenían una buena relación, pero ahora se acabo. Bueno, supongo que debería alegrarme que ambos la estén pasando bien sin el otro.

Beck y yo decidimos que nos daríamos una oportunidad y empezaríamos a salir. No estoy segura de ser la chica adecuada para él, ¿pero porque no intentarlo? Como sea, estoy en casa ahora, descansando en mi cuarto con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

**Sólo faltan otros 2 =(, muchas gracias por leer, no creí que tanta gente lo fuera a leer para ser la primera historia, estaré subiendo seguido, nos leemos en un rato =)**


	11. Chapter 11

Traducción de This ruined Puzzle de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 11

**POV Tori**

Estoy despertando, por el as brillante de luz que veo parece que va a ser un hermoso día afuera. Le echo un vistazo al despertador en mi escritorio. Son alrededor de las 10:30 de la mañana. Respiro profundo y salgo de la cama, tomándome mi tiempo para hacer la cama. El camino hacia abajo no toma mucho tiempo. Lo primero que noto es que otra vez Jade se cayó del sofá. Me arrodillo junto a ella en el suelo y gentilmente muevo su hombro. Parece ser suficiente para despertarla. Aparentemente tiene el sueño tan profundo como para no despertarse si se cae del sillón, pero lo suficientemente ligero para despertarse con un toque. Entonces, quizá sea porque ya es temprano y ya no esté tan dormida. Tengo que preguntárselo a un neurocientífico.

"Buenos días dormilona", le digo.

"¿Tori?", pregunta, "¿Cómo llegue al suelo?"

"Giras cuando duermes", le digo, "Debo conseguirte un sleeping bag, entonces podrás dormir aquí abajo".

"Oh ja-ja", ríe sarcásticamente, "¿Me ayudas a levantarme?" me río y me pongo de pie, entonces le extiendo una mano que Jade toma y la jalo para ponerla de pie.

"Enserio, ¿estás bien?", le pregunto, "No quiero que te lastimes cuando te caes del sillón".

"Voy a estar bien", dice, "Esto siempre pasa cuando duermo en lugares nuevos. Una vez que mi cuerpo se acostumbre, dejare de caerme".

"Me alegra oír eso", le digo, "Oye, ¿quieres desayunar? Puedo preparar huevos con salchicha en poco tiempo".

"Eso suena delicioso" dice, "Pero sabes, yo puedo cocinar. No quiero molestar". Ahí va otra vez, procurando no causar problemas.

"No es un problema", le digo, "Eres mi invitada y _estamos_ saliendo después de todo. El desayuno es mi condición". Aún se ve un poco incómoda. "Te diré que", le digo, "Si es tan importante para ti, puedes hacer el almuerzo esta tarde". Sonríe un poco.

"Suena como un trato", le digo, "Amarás mi pollo Katsu". Mi boca se debe estar haciendo agua con sólo pensarlo. Amo la comida asiática. Tanto como a la mexicana.

"No puedo esperar", digo, "Ahora, los huevos con salchicha viene en camino".

"Mmm", dice, "Mientras me estaba quedando dormida anoche, pensé en una canción que podrías tocar con tu guitarra. Es realmente genial y se oiría asombroso con tu voz".

"¿Qué canción?" le pregunto.

"Es de Matchbox Twenty", le digo, "Se llama Unwell".

"Oh sí, conozco esa canción", le digo entusiasmada, "¿Realmente crees que soy lo suficientemente buena para tocar eso en guitarra?"

"Definitivamente", le respondo con una sonrisa. Aún me estoy acostumbrado a su sonrisa. Es realmente hermosa.

"Debería invitar a Andre a venir", le digo, sonriendo. "Querrá verlo".

"Asombroso", Jade dice riendo, "Oh y Cat también. No se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Le diré que traiga una cámara para poder tener todo grabado".

"Wow, ¿grabar?", pregunto, no estando segura respecto a eso.

"Bueno si", ella dice, "Tenemos que inmortalizar la primera vez".

"Supongo", le digo, "¿Pero qué si me atraganto?"

"No te vas a atragantar", me dice, "Vas a estar bien".

"¿Estás segura?" le pregunto.

"Ten un poco de fe en ti misma", le pregunto, "Tú eres Tori Vega y eres asombrosa. Puedes manejarlo". Me da la más grande sonrisa que me había mostrado hasta ahora.

"Está bien", digo, respirando profundo, "En ese caso suena divertido. Pero hay una cosa".

"¿Qué?" me pregunta, mirándome intrigada.

"Quiero que cantes conmigo", le digo.

"¿Yo? Me pregunta, sonando sorprendida.

"Sí", le digo, "Tienes una gran voz, sabes".

"La única vez que me has escuchado cantar fue durante la escena final en el musical y estaba tras bastidores" protesta, "Apenas podía ser escuchada. ¿Cómo sabes que puedo cantar?"

"Porque estaba escuchando", me dice con una sonrisa, "Tu voz es hermosa Jade. Lo era entonces y apuesto a que aún lo es". Parece pensárselo un momento, entonces asiente.

"Está bien", dice, "Cuenta conmigo".

"Genial", le digo, "Los llamare después, pero por ahora, déjame hacerte algo de desayunar".

**POV Jade**

Esto está delicioso. Sé que solo son huevos revueltos con queso cheddar mezclado en un sartén con salchichas, pero es una de las mejores comidas que he tenido. Incluso mejor que las cosas elegantes que comemos en casa. Supongo que la compañía tiene ver con eso. Descubro que por primera vez puedo comer lentamente en vez de tratar de acabar rápido, En mi casa nunca puedo pararme de la mesa lo suficientemente rápido. Probablemente porque estoy cansada de ver a mis padres elogiando a Erin. Hablando de ella, siento algo rondando en mi mente que quiero preguntarle a Tori.

"¿Hey Tori?" le pregunto.

"¿Hmmm?" responde, levantando la vista del plato.

"Necesito tu consejo", le digo, "¿Cómo le hago para hacer las paces con mi hermana? Quiero decir. Realmente he sido mala con ella por años, así que sé que me tengo que disculpar, pero, ¿qué hago después de eso?"

"Bueno", dice, "Creo que el primer paso sería encontrar algo sobre lo cual ambas puedan hablar. Quiero decir, son hermanas. No importa que tan diferentes sean, tiene que haber algo que las conecte, ¿cierto?"

"Supongo", le digo, "Bueno, ambas amamos a esta novelista de misterio llamada Lisa Gardner. Supongo que si le llevo una de sus novelas, ese sería un buen comienzo".

"Ves, ahí lo tienes", Tori dice con una sonrisa, "Haz eso y estoy segura de que se reconciliaran en seguida".

"Eres realmente buena en este tipo de cosas, ¿no es así?" le pregunto. Para mi sorpresa, ella niega con la cabeza.

"No", me dice, "Quiero decir, sólo tengo mucha experiencia lidiando con hermanas".

"Sí, supongo que la tienes", le digo riendo.

"Hey, mejor seguimos comiendo antes de que se enfríe", ella dice. Asiento y vuelvo a comerme mis huevos.

* * *

**Ya sólo falta uno más, y pues voy a empezar con la secuela el sábado o el domingo, porque mañana no voy a estar todo el día, disfrutenlo =) buenas noches**


	12. Chapter 12

Traducción de This ruined Puzzle de LandminesLandslides

* * *

Capítulo 12

**POV Andre**

Tori me pidió que fuera a su casa por alguna razón. No sé porque, pero me conocen. Cuando un amigo me necesita, estoy ahí en un instante, esa es la razón por la cual estoy de camino y entrando por la puerta.

"Hey Tori", la saludo, "¿Qué cuentas?" Tan pronto como entro me doy cuenta de dos cosas. Una, Tori está sosteniendo una guitarra y dos, Jade West está acostada en el sillón de Tori.

"Hey Andre", dice, "Justo a tiempo".

"Ok, pero ¿para que estoy justo a tiempo?" le pregunto.

"Bueno, tan pronto como llegue Cat voy a tocar una canción con esta guitarra", me dice.

"Bueno, eso es genial", le digo, "¿Por eso ella está aquí?"

"Es una de las razones", dice, "¿Eso es un problema?" sus ojos se entrecierran un poco.

"No", le digo, decidiendo que la diplomacia es el mejor camino ahora, "Cualquier amigo tuyo es amigo mío". Jade sonríe un poco, lo cual es raro para mí. Nunca antes la había visto sonreír. Es algo estimulante. Quiero corresponder su sonrisa, pero no tengo la oportunidad ya que Cat esta entrando por la puerta y de todas las personas, Beck está detrás de ella.

"Invite a Beck también", dice Cat, "Espero este bien". Tori mira nerviosa a Jade.

"Está bien", dice Jade, "Voy a estar bien".

"Bien entonces", dice Beck, tomando asiento. Me doy cuenta de que toma el más alejado posible de Jade.

"Traje la cámara", Cat dice, sacándola de su mochila, "Así que vamos a hacer esto, ¿o no?"

"En seguida", Tori dice, tomando la guitarra, "¿Lista Jade?"

"Tanto como puedo estarlo", Jade responde. Tori toma un respiro profundo y le da la señal a Cat para grabar. Tori, sin contemplaciones empieza a tocar la guitarra. Reconozco la canción y también algo de lo nuestro. Tori es realmente buena. Jade le debió haber enseñado. Una vez termina el intro, Tori empieza a cantar.

"All day, staring at the ceiling making friends with shadows on my wall", canta.

"All night, hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow might be good for something", Jade canta uniéndosele a Tori. Su voz es realmente Hermosa. Cantan la siguiente parte juntas.

"Hold on, feeling like I'm headed for a break time and I don't know why, but I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell, but stay a while and maybe then you'll see a different side of me. I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care, but soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be". Puedo ver que ellas realmente lo disfrutan y suenan realmente asombrosas. Jade canta la siguiente parte sola.

"Talking to myself in public, dodging glances on the train and I know, I know they've all been talking about me I can hear them whisper and it makes me think there must be something wrong with me. Out of all the hours thinking somehow I've lost my mind." Después de esa línea, sin esfuerzo cantan el coro juntas de nuevo. ¿Practicaron juntas o algo? Parece que sí.

Tori canta el puente sola. "I've been talking in my sleep, pretty soon they'll come to get me, yeah they're taking me away". Entran al coro una vez más y terminan la canción.

"Eso fue increíble". Beck dice después de un minuto de silencio, "Las dos son geniales".

"Este va a ser un video genial", Cat dice, "Vamos, hagan una pose de victoria para la cámara". Tori coloca su guitarra abajo y Jade se le acerca y coloca su mano en el hombro de Tori. Ambas sonríen a la cámara y hacen la señal de victoria con sus dedos. Es un momento genial.

"Estuvieron geniales", dice Cat mientras apaga la cámara, "Realmente rockearon".

"Gracias". Tori dice, "No estaba realmente segura sobre eso, pero me alegra de que le haya gustado".

"¿Ves?" Jade dice sonriendo, "Te dije que sería asombroso".

"Supongo que no tuve que haberlo dudado", Tori dice.

"Tienes razón", Jade dice, sonriéndole a Tori, "En serio, lo hiciste muy bien".

"Tú también", Tori dice, dándole de repente un beso pequeño a Jade en los labios. Ok. Ahora me estoy empezando a preguntar si me perdí algo aquí. Desde que ha empezado a juntarse con Tori, Jade ha estado comportándose amable y ahora simplemente se besan. Pensé que todo eso de ellas dos saliendo era sólo un rumor, pero parece que no lo es.

"¿Qué ves Harris?", Jade me pregunta.

"Oh, nada", le digo, "Mira, tengo que irme. Tengo este asunto familiar. Lamento no poder quedarme más".

"Oh, está bien", Jade dice, "Nos vemos Andre".

¿Una despedida amable de Jade? Wow, esto es raro. Decido irme antes de que esto se ponga aun más extraño.

**POV Tori**

Estoy sorprendida del éxito del video. Supongo que Cat lo pondrá en línea.

"Mmm, nos tenemos que ir", Beck dice, mirando a Cat. La palabra "nos" no se me escapo y parece que a Jade tampoco. Ella parece bien con eso. Supongo que realmente supero a Beck de una vez por todas. Nos despedimos desde el pórtico y Cat y Beck se van juntos.

"Bien por ellos", Jade dice sonriendo un poco.

"¿No te hace enojar?" le pregunto.

"No", ella dice, "Cat es una buena chica. Estoy feliz por ellos". Se empieza a poner un poco incómoda.

"¿Algo más te molesta entonces?" le pregunto.

"Bueno", le digo, "Sabes. Sabes que realmente apreció el que me dejaras quedarme aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé", le digo.

"Bueno, creo que es tiempo de irme a casa", dice, "Quiero intentar hacerlo bien en casa en vez de sólo estar aquí y evitar mis problemas".

"Ya veo", le digo, "Creo que es una buena idea también. Pero quiero recordarte que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Si alguna vez necesitas que debes irte lejos un tiempo o solo quieres salir, siente libre de llamar".

"Me gusta eso", Jade dice con una sonrisa, "¿Puedo tener un beso para el camino?" Asiento. Estoy más que dispuesta a cumplir esa petición. Pongo gentilmente mis brazos alrededor de Jade y la beso en los labios. Su respuesta es suave, pero apasionada. Rompemos el beso después de un minuto o dos.

"Gracias", me dice, "Te amo Tori".

"Te amo también Jade", le digo con una sonrisa. Ella toma su bolso de detrás del sillón y sale por la puerta. Permanezco detrás del pórtico viéndola subir a su auto, el cuál estaciono en la calle.

"Hey hermana", está diciendo, "¿Quieres salir a algún lugar?" Es lo que soy capaz de escuchar antes de que desaparezca de mi vista. Momentos después oigo el sonido de su carro yéndose.

* * *

**Este es el final, pues voy a traducir la secuela, que es de 8 capítulos, la empiezo a subir el sábado porque mañana voy a campo misión de visita, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, haganlo saber, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra historia =)**

**07-04-13 Ya está la secuela =) para quien quiera leerla **


End file.
